Through Kiba's Eyes
by KingCobra582
Summary: After the tragic loss of his lover, will Kiba be able to handle being without him? Angst, Mature Themes, Character Death. AU. Out-Of-Character Kiba. *Sequel fic to a friend's story. Written with permission.*


Through Kiba's Eyes.

By KingCobra582

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The characters will be OOC (Out Of Character) in this. There will also be some angst, **implied** sex, and Language. STAY AWAY IF THAT SORT OF THING ANGERS YOU! If it does but for whatever reason you keep reading anyway,... well, your fault. I warned you.

Oh, yeah, and Character Death, too.

This fic is dedicated to r3b3lliousr3b3l and is a sequel fic to a little story she wrote called 'Through Thine Eyes'. It can be found here: www. /view/776522/

The door slammed behind him. The noise echoed through the house. Through the now _quiet_ house.

Quiet because the former owner was gone.

Gone forever.

The coroner had left with him a few minutes ago. Kiba couldn't even look as Naruto, who had been bubbly and friendly, and... well, just _happy_ to be alive... had been carried off in eternal silence. Carted off to the morgue in a zipped-up body bag.

Tears spilled down Kiba's face, though he had wiped his eyes off before coming inside. But the tears wouldn't stay away. They'd come rushing back like a bad, unwanted Hollywood sequel.

He and Naruto should've been forever. But they weren't.

All thanks to that freak who had broken in. That stranger with the black hair shaped like a Duck's ass. He'd raped and strangled Naruto to death. Who the fuck _was_ that guy anyway? And what had he been saying?

"**Naruto loved me. You **_**stole **_**him, you fucking **_**slut**_**!"**

Either the stranger had been some psycho, or Naruto had been cheating on him. But then, Kiba had known Naruto his entire life: If the blonde had been having an affair on the side, he'd have come clean with Kiba about it.

It was most likely the former. Complete whackjob. How he had known Naruto, Kiba had no idea. But he also knew Naruto would _never_ have cheated on him, especially with someone like that _BASTARD._

It was good that that psycho was on his way to prison, where - Kiba hoped - he would end up being sodomized on a hourly basis by oversized and oversexed rapists. Kiba hoped that guy, whoever he'd been, would become someone's prison bitch. Maybe he'd even end up being shanked by a big guy and his shiv in the prison courtyard. It was the least that bastard deserved.

But Naruto? Naruto hadn't deserved to be killed. Not like that.

_Not at all, really._

Exhaling, Kiba wipes his eyes again. Then took a few steps into the house. Confusion swirled in his brain.

_How had it happened? where had that guy come from, anyways? He seemed to know Naruto, but how? Like I told the guy, Naruto hadn't known anyone but me. Plus, there are no neighbors within a Ten mile radius._

Kina paused in front of the hallway mirror. He looked haggard, tired. His eyes were red, and he was still covered in a mildly disgusting combination of dirt and sweat. Just like he'd been at work when Naruto had called him.

_When he had needed me._

Kiba's eyes narrowed at his reflection.

_When I'd failed to save him. _

**CRACK.**

Kiba ignored the sudden pain in the knuckles of his left hand. Even through the shattered glass of the mirror, his eyes stared back at him. Eyes full of sorrow and pain.

No. No.

It was too much. Kiba didn't want to see himself like this.

He turned away from the mirror, and headed to the bathroom to bandage his knuckles. The pain that made him hiss, as he pulled glass shards from his flesh, reminded him that he was still alive. Still here. Without Naruto.

_Naruto..._

Kiba kept his eyes trained on the sink, refusing to look up at THIS mirror. Knowing that if he did, he'd punch the mirror again. And he had no desire to extract painful glass from his hand again. So, instead, Kiba refused to look at his reflection this time. Finished with the bandages, he turned away, shutting off the light as he left the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Kiba walked up the staircase slowly, his eyes flicking to various pictures on the wall to his left. They were photos from the past. From a happier time. When Naruto was still here. Still with him. Some of the pictures even had Kiba in them. Smiling and laughing with his now dead boyfriend. Kiba paused in front of one picture. It was taken right in their own backyard. Kiba and Naruto were grinning at the camera. Well, Kiba had been, with his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto was blind, so his eyes were looking elsewhere. The camera had been on a timer.

Kiba remembered that day. He and Naruto had discussed adopting a kid at some point in the near future. Naruto had loved kids, and, though he was gay and thus not interested in women, he had wanted to be a father regardless. Kiba had argued with him a bit, saying that kids were annoying, but then he had conceded. They'd even browsed a few adoption-oriented websites, just for shits and giggles.

_That won't be happening now. Naruto had always hoped to hear the laughter of own eventual son, or daughter. And now he'll never get to. _

Kiba sighed to himself. It was all he could do to force the tears back. He didn't want to burst out crying again. Pausing at a certain opened door, he stared in. Stared at the still-fresh blood that soaked the bed in one corner of the room. The bed was a grim reminder, a brutal memory.

He could still hear it. Could still hear Naruto's panicked cry of 'Kiba!' that had blared out of his cell phone before the line had gone dead. Kiba had panicked, and ran off. Ignored his boss' surprised protest as he sped off in his car like there was no fucking tomorrow.

And for Naruto, there wouldn't be. All because Kiba had ignored his instincts. He'd had a foreboding feeling that morning, as he had gone off to his construction job. Kiba's instincts had SCREAMED at him to turn around go home. Call in sick and go to Naruto's side instead, to spend all day cuddling him in the bedroom of their shared house. Kiba hadn't known why at the time, but he did now.

_Instincts. I should've paid more attention to them. _

He didn't need to see this. Maybe later, but not right now. Kiba reached out, and tugged the bedroom closed.

The barely audible 'click' of the closing door shattered the silence as Kiba went to the library down the hall.

Once inside, he browsed the shelves, his eyes scanning each row. It seemed like hours, and it probably was, before he found what he was looking for.

A journal.

Naruto's journal, bound in orange binding. The covers were fiery red, decorated at the bottom with a row of what struck Kiba to be black flames. Despite himself, Kiba had to admit that the design was cool looking.

He'd completely forgotten about this book, until today. He and Naruto shared possession of it all the time, each writing his own entries. At least, until a few years ago. Until... that... happened. Then Naruto had been forced to abandon it. And Kiba began writing in it more.

But then he had stopped a couple of years ago. Mainly due to lack of space.

Spotting a chair nearby, Kiba sat down, flipping the journal open to a random page. Began to read.

_**October 10th.**_

_**Kiba was over again today. Everyone was. It was my 9th birthday, after all. We all had fun, with cake and ice cream and ramen and...**_

_**Man, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. Maybe Mom will give me some cake after dinner. I hope so. **_

_**The biggest highlight of the party, though? When Kiba's dog came running into the yard and jumped onto what was left of the cake. Started eating like no tomorrow. Fortunately, everyone had already had some, so no one was mad. **_

_**Kiba had tried to pull Akamaru away, but had slipped on some mud and landed face first in the cake. Which sent a piece flying into my face. Yucky. **_

_**But we all laughed, anyways. **_

Kiba smiled at the memory. Yeah, he still remembered that day. Akamaru, who had been left in the car, had somehow hit the window button and jumped out. Once he'd gotten the dog home, it had taken Kiba an hour to hose him off, he'd devoured that much cake. Naruto had come over to help Kiba out, and, though they'd already been friends for years, it wasn't until then that the two acknowledged each other as _Best Friends_.

Shrugging the memory off, Kiba flipped over to another page. This next entry was dated about a year later, when Naruto was 10.

Naruto only updated his journal when something relevant to him happened.

_**October 21st**_

_**They're gone. They're gone. Mom and Dad...**_

_**I miss them. Why did that truck have to come zooming around the corner? And why right when they were crossing the street? **_

_**I was in school when it happened. English class. Then Kiba's mom stopped by, and I was summoned to the Principal's office. When I got the news, I just started crying right then and there. I couldn't help it. Mom and Dad were dead. **_

_**Mrs. Inzuka had said something to the principal about them having been DOA. I don't know what that means and, at the moment, I didn't care less. All I knew was that I was now alone in the world. A 10 year old kid with no parents. **_

_**I stayed at Kiba's until the funeral. Mrs. Inuzuka insisted on it. **_

_**I stayed at my parents' gravestone, and I didn't want to leave.**_

_**I wanted to stay there with Mom and Dad forever. **_

_**But Kiba and Mrs. Inuzuka let me be for a while, let me say my goodbyes to them. Then they both came over and told me that I was going to be living with them from now on. Given how close our families were, Kiba's mom had insisted on taking me in. **_

_**I guess that was nice of her. Woudln't bring my parents back though.**_

Kiba winced. He remembered that time clearly. Who wouldn't?

Naruto had spent the night in Kiba's bed, crying. He had snuggled against his blonde friend, trying to comfort him. Naruto had fallen asleep a few minutes later, but in the morning, he'd still looked like shit. The blonde's eyes had been reddened, from crying. Kiba had looked at him from across the table, making a silent vow to himself that nothing would ever hurt Naruto again.

Nothing and no one.

Present-day Kiba laughed to himself, thinking of the cruel irony of that thought. _No one would ever hurt Naruto again_. He had vowed this, and _still _he wasn't around. Wasn't there to protect Naruto when the blonde had truly needed him.

And now it was too late. 

Kiba fought back the tears, and flipped to another entry. This one took place several years later, when Naruto was 18.

Leaning back in the chair, Kiba relaxed, his eyes scanning the page as he read. Again, this was something that he recalled very well. Mainly because it had been the happiest day in his life. Even happier then when his mom had brought home Akamaru as a gift to him for getting that A on his 4th grade history paper.

_**March 7th**_

_**So Kiba walked up to my locker after school. I was putting my books away and preparing to go home, when I noticed him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me, something in his eyes. What, I couldn't really decide. Mischief? Friendliness? Or something else? **_

_**He said he needed to talk to me, so we went outside. Once we were there, he admitted to having been in love with me. That for the last few weeks, he'd been starting to realize how much I really meant to him. As more then a friend. **_

_**I didn't know what to say right then. I was so surprised by this, and it was right then that he kissed me. Nothing major. I mean, there was no tongue or anything. It was more like he saw the uncertainty in my eyes and thought kissing me might help me make my mind up.**_

_**It didn't. It just made me even more confused. **_

_**Stumbling out an apology and saying I had somewhere to go be, I'd turned and raced away before Kiba could say anything, ignoring him as he called my name. I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed to think. Figure out how I felt about Dog-breath. We'd been such great lifelong friends, that it was a little weird to think about him as anything more than that. **_

_**It wasn't until I was at home, sleeping in my bed (Kiba's mom wanted us to have seperate rooms, for some reason) that I dreamt of Kiba. Of him kissing me, groping me, then being on top of me and thrusting. **_

_**It was right then that I woke up. Why the heck would I dream about that? Maybe it was just teenage hormones, but maybe it was more too. I wasn't really sure, so there was only one way to be sure. **_

_**Getting out of bed, I glanced at the clock. It was after midnight, so Mrs. Inuzuka would be in bed, so I snuck out of my room and went to Kiba's. I woke him up as soon as I got there. Kiba had been a little grumpy from lack of sleep.**_

_**Until I admitted to him that, while I still wasn't sure how I felt about him exactly, I'd still be willing to give us a chance. See where things go from there. **_

_**Somehow or other, we'd ended up doing it that night. And, afterwards, when the rush of the moment had ended, I finally realized to myself that I loved Kiba too. **_

_**Turning to him, I told Kiba that. **_

_**Boy, it was a good thing Mrs. Inuzuka doesn't wake up so easily. **_

They had been together ever since. Kiba iba smiled to himself, all the memories of his relationship with Naruto flooding his mind again. The snile faded as the man had to remind himself of the grim reality that he would now have to live with.

Forcing that thought aside, Kiba turned to the last entry in the journal. This was dated about 6 years ago, when Naruto had been 19,

_**October 27th**_

_**Kiba's coming over tonight. We're going to watch some movies. At least for a while. I can't wait. **_

Despite himself, Kiba winced. He remembered that night well. All too well.

He and Naruto had had their first fight that night. Kiba's mother had been putting away some clothes in Kiba's top drawer. Then she had found the picture of Naruto in there. A rather _naked_ picture.

After getting her son several shades of hell over it, Kiba's mother had called Naruto and told him _never_ to come near her 'precious little pookie' again.

An angered Kiba had taken it out on his boyfriend when he really had no right to do so. After all, taking that picture and keeping it had been Kiba's idea, NOT Naruto's. But, still, Kiba had been pissed off. And, after having had a few beers in an attempt to get over it, he'd started yelling Naruto's head off over it.

The blonde, in tears. had fled the house and jumped in his car, driving off. And then later that semi had come out of nowhere, down the wrong way on the freeway. The drunken driver had finally lost control, and, despite the blonde's best efforts to avoid him, had smashed into the front of Naruto's car at 110 miles per hour.

The crash had wrecked the car completely, but the worst impact was when the windshield had shattered instantly. Glass fragments had buried themselves in both of Naruto's eyes.

The driver had been lucky by comparison. He'd been killed on impact.

But Naruto... despite the doctors' best efforts, despite removing every shard from Naruto's eyes... he would suffer. No eyesight anymore. No more driving. All the surgical procedure in the would wouldn't help him. His eyes were too wrecked.

For a while after that, Naruto became different. Distraught over the cruelty of his fate, the blonde became withdrawn. Didn't want to see anyone, especially Kiba. He didn't blame Kiba for the accident. Not entirely, anyway.

But still... it was a year before the blonde worked up the courage to start speaking to Kiba in a civil manner. The brunette had been ready to move on, believing that Naruto had hated him. But Naruto had proven him wrong.

Especially that night when Kiba was invited over.

Kiba couldn't walk straight for a week after that.

Things went back to normal for them, though, all things considered. Naruto's license had been cancelled, and he wouldn't see again, of course. Not ever. But still...

After High School had ended, Kiba had moved in to help take care of Naruto. His mother hadn't liked that idea, but Kiba had been adamant. Said that he was an adult now, and, as an adult, had the right to do what he wanted with his life. What he'd wanted was a life with Naruto.

_And now that life is over._

That was when the tears had started falling. Kiba couldn't help it. Reading this journal, reliving all those memories... it was too difficult to deal with.

Kiba couldn't live without Naruto.

His mother would be upset, he knew, and so would his friends. His boss at the construction yard, Kankuro Subaku, would be hurt as well. He and Kiba were practically like brothers.

But they would all be fine, eventually.

As would he. He'd get to be with Naruto again, after all.

That last thought made up his mind. Setting the journal aside, Kiba exited the room and headed for the kitchen. Stared for a moment at Naruto's favorite but now forever vacant chair. Then turned to the knife block, and pulled out the largest butcher knife there before taking it upstairs, into his and Naruto's formerly shared bedroom.

Kiba lay down on the bed, ignoring the slight squish as he pressed himself down onto Naruto's dried blood. The police had promised to retrieve the sheet for evidence in the morning.

But they would be taking something else out of here. Something unexpected to them. Larger then a sheet. Someone with slashed wrists, who could not be revived.

Gathering his courage, Kiba looked up at the ceiling. Squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the blade to his wrist.

He slashed. Fresh blood spilled out instantly, re-soaking the already reddened sheets with crimson.

"I'm coming, Naruto. Wait for me."

Slash. There went the other wrist.

Kiba closed his eyes one last time. He felt too light-headed. And soon he felt nothing.

He was buried beside Naruto three days later.

And they were reunited in death, just as Kiba had hoped for.

_**THE END.**_

Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. Responses and Criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
